Provide program planning, implementation, evaluation, and promotion support for the Office of Cancer communications, specifically in support of the educational programs on coping with cancer, breast cancer, prevention, and smoking. Included in these objectives was graphics and audiovisual support for these projects. The execution of these objectives involves the use of social marketing and health education principles to program development.